1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a positioning apparatus, a positioning method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a positioning apparatus which measures a position using a GNSS such as GPS, Glonass, Galileo, etc. is well-known. Such positioning apparatus calculates a pseudo range to a plurality of positioning satellites based on positioning codes received from each positioning satellite transmitting the positioning codes. The positioning apparatus also calculates a position of each positioning apparatus based on detailed orbit information (ephemeris information). The apparatus main body position is measured using the above calculated results.
Depending on the position where the positioning apparatus is attached or the change in reception environment during movement, it may be difficult to evenly receive and decode within a short amount of time navigation messages from the positioning satellites positioned in various positions in the sky. As a result, the accuracy of the position may be worsened in positioning processing using the navigation messages from a small number of positioning satellites with deviation.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-88344 describes a communication apparatus which obtains navigation messages received with peripheral terminals and performs positioning processing using the obtained navigation messages.
However, according to the technique described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-88344, the communication apparatus is specified in advance for each positioning satellite, and when the navigation message cannot be obtained from the positioning satellite specified in the communication apparatus, the accuracy of the positioning processing cannot be enhanced.